


I met a man who can make me smile (this is the kind of night)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [66]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian has trouble sleeping, Roger reads to him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	I met a man who can make me smile (this is the kind of night)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.
> 
> This can be read as platonic or romantic.

Brian can’t sleep. It isn’t unusual, but it is annoying given that he is exhausted. The words in front of him blur. He pinches the bridge of his nose, unable to fend off the building headache.

“Babe?” Roger calls softly.

He glances over to see Roger leaning against the wall, wearing one of Brian’s button-ups and his boxers. Brian smiles but it’s small, Roger bites his lip.

“Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.”

Roger wanders over to him, “yeah? Thought you were tired?”

“I am.”

He hears Roger hum and then he leans against Brian’s side. Brian lets him tug the book away. Roger sets it to the side and raises a hand to cradle Brian’s cheek.

“Did you try? I didn’t feel you get in bed.”

“Guest room. Didn’t want to keep you up.”

“Shame, I sleep better with you.”

Brian huffs a laugh and leans on Roger’s shoulder. Roger’s hand crawls up to his hair and rests it there.

“The _Foundations of Modern Cosmology,_ some light reading, Bri?”

“Thought it might help, can’t focus on the words.”

Roger rubs the back of his skull, “want me to try to read it to you?”

“Can you? I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Are you asking if I can read, Bri?”

“I don’t have the evidence to prove otherwise.”

He feels a soft tug on his hair, “hey, I can read. Otherwise, how would I write songs?”

“Cut out words from a magazine?”

“You’re hilarious,” Roger mumbles, “see if I offer to read for you again.”

“Sorry, love. Do you mind?”

“Hmmm.”

“When I feel better, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Roger reaches over to grab the book and flip it open to a random chapter and begins to read it. His voice is soft, and Brian closes his eyes and listens to Roger read about experiments that increased the field as they know it today. His headache recedes slightly, but as Roger reads, he finds himself thinking about all of the implications of the text.

“B, I can tell you’re thinking hard.”

“Sorry, probably not the best thing to read.”

“I could’ve told you that, I think one of my biology books is somewhere nearby.”

“Deaky left one of his fantasy books here?” Brian turns his head to look at Roger’s jaw.

Roger’s hair tickles his forehead as he turns his head, “oh yeah, there it is.”

“The Hobbit? Isn’t that the Legolas story?”

“Well it isn’t about him, but yeah.”

“In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell…”

Roger’s voice took on a musical quality as he read. Even adding intonations to the characters without being obnoxious. Brian closes his eyes, and slowly Roger shifts them so that they’re laying on the couch. It takes at least fifteen pages before Brian’s breathing evened out enough and he began to feel drowsy. He rubs circles in Roger’s hip before his hand slowly relaxes and he ends up falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your comments or thoughts below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
